it's a guy thing!
by ShinyBlackwolf
Summary: People go great lengths for love. it was just a saying to Madoka Amano, but what will she do when the life of her possible love is at stake?she'll have to temporarily transform into a guy and travel with Gingka Hagane,will he be able to discover her cover while she copes up with the stress of acting like a guy and suppressing her growing feelings for a fellow traveler? GinMado fic!
1. travelling denied!

**A/N: hello people of the world! How are you today? First of all thanks for clicking or touching or whatever you did to open this story! I wrote my first fanfic a few weeks ago and now, I can't just stop writing! So, here I am with my second fanfic! If you like this chapter/story and haven't read my previous work, I advise you to do so! If you like this, you'll love the other one!**

**Me: Gingka . . .Madoka . . .Kyuoya . . .Hikaru . . .Kenta . . .Benkei. . .Masamune . . .where are you guys?**

**Everybody: we're here!**

**Me: *headcounts* Gingka, Kyuoya, Hikaru, Kenta, Benkei, Masamune. . . Ok! Everyone's here! Le-**

**Gingka: wait! Where's Madoka? She was with us a few seconds ago! And who's this guy? *points to a brown haired guy beside him***

**Kenta: yeah! Who's this guy?**

**Me: you'll see darling!**

**Gingka and Kenta: don't. Ever. Call. Me. Darling. Ever!**

**Me: *giggles* ok!**

** Before we get started! here are some tips for reading my work- the bold letters stand for what the characters are speaking, for e.g.: "xyz". The italics stand for what the characters are thinking, for e.g. **_'Xyz'_**. And the normal ones stand for…well no one's POV, for e.g. **zyx**.**

**So here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the metal fight beyblade and its characters, their beys and whatever you think is super cool, isn't mine, they belong to their respective owners and even if I did own MFB it would surely include some GinMado and you would probably know who I am.**

**Setting of the story:**** just before the shogun steel series.**

**Extra info!**** May contain mild abusive language, mild blood content or violence and/or mild sexual themes (IT'S NOT A LEMON OR SMUT JUST SOME KISSING/MAKEOUT SESSIONS), no yaoi or Yuri! So no need to worry, I won't go in detail with all that stuff. Safe to read. For 13+.**

**P.S if you want to enhance the reading experience listen to a song or such. I can't think of a song to go with this chapter, so listen to whichever you like! :D;D **

**_Chapter 1: denied travelling__**

Madoka clutched her cup of hot chocolate as she glanced outside the window to be met with the beautiful white panorama; winter had taken a toll on the people of metal bey city. Everyone stayed in their cozy houses not wanting to get out to suffer the biting cold. But then again there were some people who weren't always free to get their cozy time, like Gingka Hagane.

Madoka looked at the redhead as he paced in front of her, tapping his fingers on the blue and white I-phone. Madoka was amazed by Gingka's nature, he could be so childish sometimes and so mature other times. The redhead glanced at his phone as he let out another groan; he was doing this for a few hours now.

**"Is everything alright?"** Madoka asked almost sympathetically, she felt bad for Gingka as he couldn't spend his winter vacations like the other people did, after all he is the No.1 blader in the world, plus evil never takes a vacation. Madoka was awfully worried about him, he paced around the b-pit only if something was troubling him.

**"What? Yeah everything is alright. We . . . uh . . . well, we . . . are going to have a hamburger eating competition at the cafeteria this evening, I just called Masamune to remind him about the competition." **Gingka fumbled as he scratched the back of his neck, Madoka just raised her eyebrow.

**"You really think I'm gonna buy that? No, let me tell you, you're so wrong. Tell me what it is you're so worried about?" **Madoka asked as a wave of worry washed over her.

**"Ok fine! Some random guy called up and challenged me for a bey battle a few miles away from the city, I got a very bad feeling about this and so I decided to ask the other legendary bladers, if they'd like to join me in my trip, apparently they're all busy with their own work, so I'm gonna go along with Kyuoya and hikaru, all in a nutshell. Satisfied, mom?" ** Gingka finished quickly as Madoka tried to take all the information in.

**"Hmph! I'm not your mom! And where are you going?" **Madoka asked a bit irritated at the whole 'mom' part, she was definitely not _his_ mom or his sister. Gingka smirked, he loved messing with Madoka.

**"We're travelling to the other side of the city through the outskirts."** Gingka answered casually as if it wasn't a big deal.

**"Oh my Pegasus! But that it takes about six days to reach the other side of the city, through the suburbs. Why not travel through the city?"** Madoka spoke as she made her way towards the redhead.

**"It's elementary, my dear Madoka. We can't go through the city, we have to maintain our cover." **Gingka answered as he inched closer to her, Madoka blushed a slight shade of pink.

**"Very well Sherlock!"** Madoka retorted as to hide the dark flush that crept up her face because of the fact they were just six inches apart.** "Ok! Let me pack my stuff, then we'll be all set to leave"** Madoka said as she enthusiastically handed her mug to Gingka and made her way towards her room.

**"Wait, wait, and wait! Who said you're coming with me?"** Gingka asked as he took a sip of the hot chocolate. Madoka wanted to protest against him drinking her cup of hot chocolate but her protests soon died down as she heard him speak.

**"Well, I said and I'm coming with you!"** Madoka demanded but Gingka just shook his head in disagreement.

**"Well, you know what? You're not coming, and that's my final decision!" **Gingka answered as he took a sip out of the cup, yet again.

**"'Well, you know what? You're not coming, and that's my final decision!' what are you? A judge or something? And why can't I go while hikaru is going?" **Madoka pretended as she stomped her foot on the velvety carpet.

**"Madoka, look . . . hikaru can take care of herself and . . ."** Gingka answered as he scratched the back of his neck.

**"You mean . . . I can't take care of myself?"** Madoka asked as she raised her eyebrow.

**"n-no I-I di-didn't mean that."** Gingka panicked as Madoka closed on him.

**"I. AM. NOT. A. DAMSEL. IN. DISTRESS. GET. IT. HAGANE?"** Madoka said as she stabbed her index finger on his chest.

**"Couldn't have been explained better."** He quickly dismissed the matter, besides he didn't want to get hurt.

**"And you didn't hear me out, hikaru cancelled at the last moment, she had some work and Kyuoya probably had to help her out, so he cancelled too. So, it only me."** Gingka continued as Madoka pouted.

**"But I sure you'll get yourself in trouble because of your antics and at least you'll have company, if I come along."** Madoka spoke as her eyes turned big and watery, her signature puppy face. If it hadn't been for the sake of her safety Gingka would've surrendered to her awfully cute face in an instant.

**"Madoka, I sa-" **the redhead was cut off as his phone rang, Madoka sighed in defeat as she went back to whatever she was doing,_ 'I hope he lets me come with him.'_madoka thought.

** "Hey! How're you doing? . . . I'm fine . . . yeah, ok . . . no, not at all . . . fine I'll text you the rest of the details . . . thanks buddy . . . bye."** Gingka finished talking as he quickly texted the light green haired blader. Madoka's ears perked up as she heard Gingka say goodbye.

**"So, who was it?"** Madoka asked.

**"Kenta, and he even agreed to come along with Benkei to join me in my journey, so, you don't have to worry about me anymore!"** Gingka spoke, happiness lingered in his voice. Madoka felt bad, did Gingka not like her? Was that the reason why he didn't want her to come along?

**"Do you see me as a dead weight to the team?"** Madoka asked as a wave of sadness washed over her.

**"Ummm . . . it's not like that Madoka . . . you're definitely not a dead weight for the team!"** Gingka answered almost uncertainly.

**"Please, Gingka, no false modesty. That's the reason you're not taking me with you, 'cause I'll slow you down, right?"** Madoka Asked as a lone tear escaped her eye, after all these years of working with the team, they only thought of her as dead weight? Especially Gingka.

Before she could turn away a strong hand gripped her arm, pulling her towards him. Their noses almost brushed as he peered into her aqua eyes while she did the same, if was as if they were stuck in the moment, Gingka snaked one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Madoka's heart thumped loudly as a dark blush, darker than the darkest red, crept up on her face. His bangs brushed against her face, his body perfectly complimented hers. They were absolutely made for each other.

**"Madoka, I promised you, that no matter what I'll protect you and by not taking you to with me, I'm doing my job, protecting you. So, you could either sit down and don't argue about it with me anymore or face the consequences . . ."** Gingka spoke in a borderline seductive manner.

**"Consequences..."** Madoka asked in a small voice.

Gingka pulled her closer as his other hand mover from her head to her waist, he brought his face near Madoka's ears and a shiver ran down her spine, a pleasurable shiver. Her face was as feverish as ever. His lips brushed against her ears, Madoka let out a small moan.

**"You don't want to know them . . ."** Gingka whispered lustfully in her ear as she let out a small moan again**. **Gingka just chuckled as he let go of Madoka. Still in a daze and a stomach full of hundreds of butterflies, her mind was messed up, she couldn't think straight but she had to. Madoka snapped out of her daze as she heard Gingka say a cheerful goodbye to her before leaving the B-pit.

Madoka crashed down on her couch as hundreds of alien thoughts invaded her mind, she had a crush on Gingka before too but now it just messed up her life. He was her thought throughout the day, from dusk till dawn, she thought about him. _'I mean, he's handsome, cute and super awesome! His friendly attitude and never-give up attitude is super amazing! His antics get him in trouble but still plus he is a great blader and has a great body . . . NO! NO! Shouldn't be thinking like this! It's just a stupid crush, just a stupid crush, just a stupid crush_ . . .' she chanted as sleep took over her.

She had more important things to think about, she was definitely not letting Gingka travel on his own. But little did she know she would have to travel great lengths to travel with him and embark on a crazy journey but the journey was going to get crazier every second and this was just the beginning . . .

**A/N: how was it? Hate it? Love it? But please rate it! I love your reviews, they make my day! This chapter was just a preview kind of chapter! So if you spot any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them! Until next chapter . . .**

**p.s. if you didn't get what happned, here it is. madoka and gingka were at the b-pit, gingka seemed worried about something so madoka tried to ask what the reason was. gingka explained that a guy challenged him for a bey battle but he had a bad feeling about the guy so he checked out if the other legend blader would want to join him, apparently everyone was busy. madoka offered to come along but gingka denied as she couldn't take care of herself properly, but she didn't bulge and after that you know the ginmado moment. in the end kenta and benkei agreed to join him and gingka assured he would be fine while madoka was still in a daze because of the small moment they shared. i hope you get it!**

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	2. a stranger on the street

**A/N:** **aloha! People! How are you today? Honestly I love all of you! And your reviews, you're awesome! I have this draft story and I wanted to post it as a one-shot, so, you can expect a new one-shot coming up soon, again, it's a GinMado story! Without further ado, here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything now but I wish to own MFB, someday . . .**

**Song recommendation: ****wake me up by Avicii **

**_Chapter 2: a stranger on the street__**

**_Madoka's residence, 10pm _**

**"Pleaseeeeeeeeee . . . can I come along?"** Madoka asked pouting as she held on to his jacket. Gingka just sighed, it was the eighty sixth time Madoka asked him about coming along, just few more times and she might hit a century. Gingka declined her every offer to tag along but that didn't stop Madoka from asking, nothing would actually stop her.

**"Madoka . . . please stop asking the same question again and again, you know my answer will always be a big fat NO! And can I have my jacket back?" **Gingka replied half commanding half pleading, he wasn't the 'commanding' type, but Madoka was getting on his nerves.

**"Pretty please!"** Madoka spoke in her cutest voice, normally Gingka would melt instantly but this was different, he had his duties, one of them was protecting Madoka, after all he had promised to protect her.

**"Madoka . . . if you just say please again . . . I might just use the duct tape technique on you."** Gingka threatened but Madoka just rolled her eyes as he continued packing his luggage.

**"Ok! Fine! I'm gonna go take a walk outside."** Madoka said as she sighed in defeat, making her way towards the door, she stole a last glance at Gingka who didn't seem to notice her at all as he was too absorbed in packing his stuff for the trip. Madoka just tip-toed out of the b-pit.

**_With Madoka_**

The cold wind slapped Madoka's face as she dug her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. She glanced here and there repeatedly as if she was looking for someone. There were not many people on the streets; bored Madoka looked down at her knees.

_'Gingka's going all alone on this trip, I wish I could tag along, I mean, who would take care of him? Even though he's about twenty years old now, he still acts like a baby. Hope the guy Gingka told me about is just as harmless as he made him sound." _ Madoka thought as she twiddled her fingers together. Unaware of the presence beside her, she sighed.

**"Worried about Gingka, Madoka?"** A heavy voce spoke, Madoka jumped at this. Scared as hell she got up to run away from the black-clad man. Nervousness took over her; no matter how hard she tried her legs wouldn't bulge.

**"Don't worry my child; I come not to hurt you here."** The man spoke as he took his hood off, much to Madoka's surprise the guy was a very old man, a white beard and a mustache covered his face. Madoka sighed in relief as she sat down beside him again.

**"Wait, sir, how come you know my and his name? Are you a physic or something?" ** A perplexed Madoka asked

**"Heehee ... you could say so . . . and I just happen to know you and your friend, after all isn't he the no. 1 blader in the world?"** the old man spoke.

**"Yeah, Oh ..." **Madoka trailed off again.

**"I can see something is troubling you child, and I also know about the thing that is troubling you."**

**"You do?! So, what do you think I should do? I mean, it's not like he can't take care of himself. I'm just worried. He hasn't been on a trip all alone, ever since I met him."**

**"Are not his friends travelling with him?" ** The old man spoke as he rested his hand on her head.

**"How do you know- never mind, yes they are but. ..?"**

**"I see . . ."** the old man replied, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as he spoke again,** "grave danger lies in the path of your companion, you have to protect him. A new power is rising, you must protect him. His life is in your hands."**

Madoka tensed up, tears brimmed her eyes. Gingka's life was in her hands? How was that even supposed to make sense? A lone tear escaped her eyes as she heard the old man speak again. She couldn't possibly imagine her life without him. The thought of him being gone, never crossed her mind.

**"Do not worry, I know the solution to your problem, you must travel with him, to save him."**

**"But how? He wouldn't let me travel with him; he thinks I'm powerless as don't have a powerful bey."** Madoka sighed as she looked at the vast sky above.

**"I know. Here, you take this, the dark horse and deliver it to this address and don't be afraid to use it along the way. Its power is unmatched and an amateur like you can handle it, too. But don't forget to deliver it to this address."** The old man said handing a chit, a bey and its launcher to madoka; it was almost identical to storm Pegasus but only black in color. Somehow the bey had an evil aura surrounding it, but what could Madoka do? She had to protect Gingka, at any cost. She read the address once memorizing it by heart.

**"And about how you will travel with him is beyond my reach, you must figure it out yourself. I must leave now, farewell my child. But remember no one must know about your beyblade or anything that happened here, if they do, it would be hard for you to accomplish the task."** The old man spoke as stood up to leave.

Madoka watched as the old man disappeared in the darkness. She just sat there looking at the bey that the man gave her, thousands of thoughts ran through her mind but she was sure about one thing, she couldn't let Gingka know about the conversation between her and the old man. Never ever. She thought about the possible disguises she could pull off but her train of thought was interrupted by a certain figure running towards her.

**"MADOKA!"** the figure shouted. Madoka couldn't take more than a second to figure out who that person was, it was Gingka. She slipped the bey in her pocket as she rose from the bench. Gingka ran towards her but what he did next was unexpected.

His strong arms wrapped firmly around her as he enveloped her in a warm hug. Madoka's body didn't stiffen under his touch but relaxed, all her worried seemed to have grown wings as she felt them fly away. Her stomach filled with countless butterflies, why did Gingka have this effect on her? Gingka finally let her go but Madoka just frowned, she didn't want to let him go but she had to.

**"Are you insane?! You don't just wander about at a time like this?! You got me worried sick, never mind let's go home."** Gingka spoke as he strongly griped her hand leading her away from the streets. Madoka blushed as his hands gripped her hand. Somehow she didn't notice this before, she felt different around him, she could be herself in front of him, she thought as she let Gingka drag her away.

But they were unaware of the man that watched them; it was the same old man that Madoka had met earlier. A mobile was pressed against his ear.

**"Nice job commando! Your plan worked, I fooled her easily!"** the old man spoke as he peeled off his fake beard and mustache.

**"You know what to do next . . .trap Gingka Hagane, the legendary blader would come to his rescue and then we trap all of them!"** a voice from the other side of the phone sounded as the other guy just nodded and put his phone down. Smiling to himself he disappeared in the darkness.

**A/N: what do you think? Love it? Hate it? But please rate it? Remember to leave a review, because they make my day! Love ya'll. Until next chapter . . .**

**-Shinyblackwolf is out!**


	3. one night she wished to forget

**A/N: how are you people doing?! Ok, this is one of my personal favorite GinMado chapters! So, without further delay, here's the *drum roll***

**Disc-lamer:** **blah blah I don't own MFB blah blah . . .( I seriously don't know why I have to do the disclaimer, I mean aren't these FANFICTONS!)**

**WARNING: ****sexual themes ahead! I wouldn't go in detail with all that stuff. Contains alcoholic references.**

**p.s. I don't, in any sense, support drinking alcohol, it's just a part of the story, so chill out! And you can skip this chappie if you want, wouldn't make much of a difference but then again I would advise you to read this chapter as it contains some future references!**

**Song recommendation: **** night after night by Laura marling (just the tune)**

**_Dedicated to:_**** everyone who reviewed so far and beybladexxfreak!**

**_Chapter 3: one night she wished to forget__**

Madoka sloppily tugged on to Gingka's black jacket as she continued blabbering about. Slipping one of his hands around her waist he pulled her closer as she slightly tripped on the sidewalk. They were headed to the b-pit by foot. The breeze was light and cool, the sky was painted a dark shade of black and grey as the clouds were taking over the clear night sky.

Thousands of thoughts ran through Gingka's mind, regret filled his body._ 'Why did I let her have that one drink? WHY?!'_ Gingka mentally shouted as he felt a little drop of water fall on his nose, he glanced above only to be met with a few drops of water, he glanced around to look for shelter and luckily found a bus stop under which the mechanic and the blader took shelter.

Gingka stared at the rain and the few vehicles that passed by_.' How could this day get any worse? First, dealing with a drunk Madoka and then this, rain.'_ Gingka thought as he held up his hands in exhaustion.

Yeah, Madoka was drunk. He didn't know how, but she was. Earlier that night, Gingka's friends held a mini farewell party for himself, Kenta and Benkei. He wasn't aware that the place they went to had a bar and apparently Madoka had a drink or two. He knew, she wasn't that dense to try a drink with alcohol in it but she did try it, so, there was nothing he could do now. So, after a few moments of thinking he finally decide to personally drop her off at the b-pit. After all she was his responsibility or so he thought.

Walking seemed the best option to him and so he implied on it. But throughout their journey she ranted about almost anything and everything, he just nodded every time.

Gingka was too absorbed in staring as he didn't notice Madoka had neared her mouth to his ears. Gingka's body stiffened, his eyes grew big, his heart was about to leap out of his chest as he felt someone bite his ears, that someone was Madoka. She slightly chewed on his earlobe, slightly but teasingly, Gingka's expression softened as a small moan escaped his lips. His body heated up in a flash as Madoka whispered sweetly in his ears.

_ 'Wow! Gingka, way to go dude! Being turned on by your friend, it's just amazing!'_ Gingka thought, he couldn't deny that he was indeed turned on by the brunette but he knew if she went any further he wouldn't be able to stop and obviously didn't want to take advantage of the poor drunk girl.

**"Grrrrr . . ."** Madoka let out a pretend growl as she got on her knees, crouching she made her way towards Gingka. He just gulped moving away from the drunken brunette. But no matter how hard he tried to get away from her, she would close the distance between them in no time flat. They were just a few inches away from each others face.

He didn't know why but being so close to her felt nice, the next move he did wasn't rational but what could he do? Being so close to the brunette forced his mind to shut down, for good. He closed his eyes and pouted, but he didn't feel the soft lips coming in contact with his, staying in the position a few seconds more, he opened one of his eyes only to find Madoka had left. He saw her running towards the b-pit and almost in no time he started to follow her.

-Time skip, inside the b-pit-

**"Madoka! Stop already!"** Gingka called out to Madoka, she stood in front of him, her dress was drenched so was his.

**"No! I *hiccup* won't!"** Madoka teased as she stuck out a tongue at him, he just frowned.

**"Then I guess, I'll just have to force you to."** Gingka said as he grabbed one of her hands and pinned it behind her back, their bodies pressed against each other. But Madoka just smirked as she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his nose, this caught Gingka off guard as she released her hand from his grip.

**"Madoka?!'** Gingka shouted as he looked around to find her, but he couldn't until he felt Madoka tackle him to the ground.

They rolled around the living room until Gingka landed on top of Madoka. Their eyes met, golden-brown melted into the blue ones. The moment froze as they stared at each other as if subconsciously telling each other that they loved each other. Gingka leaned in closer to Madoka as their lips met, their worlds melted as the kiss grew deeper, soon they fought for dominance and Gingka won.

The rain drops fell to the ground mercilessly as Gingka carried Madoka off to her bedroom; pushing her on the bed he trailed kisses down her neck. The night was a special one for both of them. Their bodies tangled in pleasure, it was a beautiful night for both of them and it flew by almost smoothly.

It was weird how two bodies connected together physically but combined mentally. Gingka and Madoka connected physically but combined together mentally, their souls were one now, even if they didn't realize it.

But little did Madoka know she would regret her decision of spending her one special night with him. She didn't know that one day, this night would result as a weakness to her . . .

**A/N: omg! Phew! This one was a difficult one! So, finally they slept together! But how was this one night going to affect Madoka's future? Ok, enough spoilers! So, what do ya think? Love it? Hate it? But please rate it! Until next chapter. . .**

**-shiny is out!**


	4. reactions and ideas

**A/N: aloha! People! How'd you doing? Probably wondering if were dead or something, well, no need to worry I'm still alive!**

**Gingka: unfortunately. . .**

**Me: that was rude . . .**

**Well, anyway I was a bit to absorbed in reading the past week so I couldn't update and a certain ****_ikarishipping_**** (Paul x dawn from Pokémon) grew on me, if you guys, by any chance know what ikarishipping is! Don't forget to PM me! But never mind my OTP will forever be GinMado! GinMado rocks! Now, without further delay here's the *majestic drum roll***

**_Disclaimer:_**** I own nothing. Except my plot!**

**_Song recommendation: _**** night after night by Laura marling.**

**_Chapter 4: reactions and ideas__**

Madoka slowly opened her turquoise eyes; her head hurt, her body ached and felt sore. She might not have known the cause of the headache but she certainly knew the cause of the soreness. Last night was a dream to her, it was incredible, just as she imagined. She glanced over the side only to be met by a naked –amazingly toned- back lying beside her. She wasn't surprised to see her redhead friend lying beside her, that too naked. It didn't bother her at all, she was partly in her senses last night and she was definitely not that dense to not notice the fact that she clearly had a big crush on him.

Crawling out of the bed she made her way towards the bath not before planting a small peck on the Pegasus wielders cheek. She didn't know why she kissed the redhead; she just felt like it, warmth filled her cheeks as she headed to the bath.

Warm water trickled down her face as she dried the rest of her body, oh! How good could a shower feel at a time like this? Madoka dressed up and gave a quick glance to the clock._ 'Oh my Pegasus! Look at the time! Gingka will be leaving in about a few hours and I haven't even thought of a disguise as yet!'_ she thought as she put on a hoodie to get some fresh air and to also think about a possible disguise.

She didn't want to leave Gingka all alone and worse not let him think she just toyed around with his feelings. So, after thinking for what seemed like a few hours she decided to leave a note for him, she was sure he would freak out after he found out what happened last night, in the corner of her mind she felt scared that he wouldn't return her feelings or would brush her off.

After placing the note on the side table, she grabbed her hoodie and _dark horse_ as she gently closed the door.

Cold slaps of wind greeted her; she glanced around only to be met with silence as a few people walked by minding their own business as they didn't care about what other people did. Snow covered most of the place in metal bey city. Faint sounds of metal clashing could be heard, apparently a bey battle. Madoka continued walking as she held the cold piece of metal in her hand.

**_"Dark horse. "_**She muttered quietly as she glanced at the bey, she was had second thoughts about this whole save Gingka with a scary bey idea.

**"I would have been able to accompany and protect Gingka easily if I was strong enough or a guy. . ."** Madoka thought aloud, suddenly an idea struck her head as she rushed to the nearest salon.

_'Oh my! I hope I wouldn't screw this up. I don't know why but I certainly don't have a good feeling about all this . . ."_ Madoka thought but what could she do? She had to save Gingka and to do this she had to bend one of the natures rule . . .

. . . She had to gender blend.

**_-Meanwhile at the b-pit, with Gingka-_**

_'Oh my! . . . my head hurts.'_ Gingka thought as he uncomfortably got up. Everybody knew he could be obvious at times but not today. He remembered every single detail of last night. The intensity, the passion . . . the love, he could feel all of those emotions coursed down his body. Last night was apparently one of his best nights, it was enchanting. And he was more than glad that he could share that one special night with Madoka.

It was not like he didn't have the chance to sleep with girls previously but he couldn't, he either shoved the topic off or chickened out at the last moment. But with Madoka . . . it was different . . . she was different, he loved her and somewhere he also accepted it subconsciously.

Gingka smiled as he turned around to expect to find a small lump on the bed but he was greeted with an empty space. _'She might have gone to wash herself up, I guess.'_ Gingka thought as his eyes landed on a small note kept on the side table. Picking up the note he started to read it, t was written in Madoka's hand.

**_Dear Gingka . . ._**

**_I know . . . you might not feel the same way about last night as I did, but that is your choice. So, I thought I'll leave. I know, last night was nothing but a mistake, I hope you don't mind and no hard feelings! It was a pure mistake, I wish I could reverse. Plus it didn't mean anything, did it? I hope you forgive me. .. _**

**_From Madoka_**

Even though Madoka meant other wise of the letter, Gingka took it n a different way. It didn't even take a few seconds for him to realize –even though it was just a misinterpretation- that he had been used. A tear escaped those mesmerizing golden-brown eyes; he felt used, toyed around . . . he felt betrayed. The girl he loved just thought of him as a one night stand . . . feeling broke he quickly changed into his signature clothes and left the b-pit, expressionlessly he made his way towards the WBBA HQ.

**A/N: Madoka left Gingka a letter, but Gingka misinterpreted it! *crowd oh's* so, what do you think's gonna happen next? And was it foolish of Madoka to leave a letter instead of informing it to him herself? Or was it foolish of Gingka to land on such sudden conclusions? Love it or hate it, but please rate it! I know it was short but I promise the coming chapter would be longer and better. Until next chapter . . . **

**-shiny is out!**


	5. bey smugglers

**A/N: hello people! Actually I have nothing to say except this is gonna be a long chapter and for the gender blended Madoka, I'll use her real name and feminine pronouns except in the beginning or when other people are talking about her. That's it! . . . So, here's the *drum roll* **

**D-i-s-c-l-a-i-m-e-r:**** i own nothing!**

**Song recommendation: **** whichever you like to listen.**

**Chapter 5: bey smugglers . . . _**

Cold winter air slapped mado- Marty's face as sh-he made he-his way towards the bey park, running a hand through his short blonde hair as he looked at himself. _'Changed . . . from Madoka to Marty. Wow, it sure feels weird.'_ He thought or you could say . . . she thought.

Yeah! The pretty little Madoka had transformed into a guy, for the time being. Her eyes a dark teal color, her brown locks under the blonde wig and her usually girly attire dumped in some corner of the city. She decided to sport on black trousers and a purple t-shirt with a contrasting white jacket, purple sneakers completed the look. A launcher and her bey rested on the black belt around her waist. With a pot full of determination, courage and her made up manly voice she headed for the WBBA HQ, Gingka and co. were going to leave soon so she had to practically run to the HQ.

It wasn't particularly easy for Madoka, one of the biggest problems were her . . . breasts. It took almost two hours to think about what to do; obviously she couldn't let them alone! So in the end she decide to use a breast binder, she had heard about it and knew that actresses used them if they had to disguise themselves as a man, it made a woman's body look manly. The second problem she faced was her 'monthly gifts' but, thank Pegasus, she just had them a few days ago and now they wouldn't pester her for a month.

As she was a guy now, she couldn't squeal at fancy clothes or even at gourmet cupcakes, she couldn't cry whenever she felt like, she couldn't wince at every little pain she suffered. She was being stereotype, she knew, but if she ever let her guard down she might not be able to suffer the Pegasus wielders wrath. Actually she couldn't suffer anybody's wrath besides she didn't have anybody to back her up and the women empowerment team doesn't count.

**_At the WBBA HQ__**

**"Take these."** The silver haired guy offered a laminated card to each of the three bladers sitting in front of him, each one of them eyed the card with a suspicious or a perplexed look, some didn't even pay attention.

Gingka, Benkei, Kenta and Tsubasa sat across each other, apparently planning to leave. They were going to leave but Tsubasa called them just in the nick of time to inform them about the new security system.

**"these are passes, you'll** **need them to cross the security check on the outskirts of the city and remember, it's very important to keep this pass with you at all times. Metal bey city is on high alert, so the mayor asked us to get up the security system, just in case."** Tsubasa spoke as he placed the passes on the table, the plum headed guy and the greenette picked it up but they failed to acknowledge that the redhead hadn't picked his pass up yet.

**"High alert? For what?"** the purple haired man asked.

**"It seems there are a few smugglers out here and they use innocent people to get their work done."** The silvered haired guy spoke up as he glanced at the redhead with a worried look, well who wouldn't be when your friend's an overactive and overenthusiastic _Homo sapien_?

**"I still don't get it? What smugglers? What work?"** Kenta asked uncomfortably shuffling in his seat.

**"The bey smugglers apparently use the innocent people to deliver their beys to their clients without any suspicion. They smuggle extremely powerful beys to their clients, powerful enough to destroy the whole world three times if combined together. They just . . ."** Tsubasa trailed off

**"You expect us to believe that there are super potent beys out there which, if fell in the wrong hands could destroy the world twice?"**

**"Thrice actually, if they were to be used together."** Tsubasa corrected Benkei as he let out another snort followed by sarcastic laughter.

**"And what proof do you have? Have you seen any of them destroy the world? And I'm sure they didn't destroy the world 'cause I'm still alive maybe your 'imaginary' beys destroyed an 'imaginary' dimension, seriously Tsubasa? Get yourself checked." ** Benkei offered.

**"I am not lying!" ** Tsubasa replied as he motioned one of his assistant to set up the projector, the plum headed man was about to let out another lash at his sliver haired friend if the screen had not caught his attention.

The screen whirred up an image of the map of metal bey city, the map was the usual one except the small red dots, a perplexed Benkei and Kenta looked at Tsubasa for an explanation.

**"That's the metal bey city map. . ." ** Tsubasa continued

Not before a frustrated Benkei cut him out.

**"Thanks for stating it, Mr. obvious, we would have never figured it out!"** he groaned in faux amusement.

**"Just get to the point."** Kenta translated as grumpy as ever.

**"Ok fine! See the red dots? That's where we spotted the unusual bey radiations; they were similar to the radiations of a . . . grenade."** Tsubasa continued as he heard a low gasp escape from his friend's mouth.

**"And about the bey destroying the whole world are really assumptions, apparently the news got out to the people and spread like wild fire. So we decided to set up security check ups where you have to get yourself properly frisked, your bey mechanically checked and your ID verified so that you couldn't get anything out of here or get anything here, illegally that is."** Tsubasa explained as the perplexed look on his friend's faces were gone replaced by an understanding look.

**"as the security check takes about hours to complete so I got you a pass, flash it and they'll let you pass without any problem!"** Tsubasa replied as he passed a smile to his companions seated across him but one of them caught his attention, even Kenta noticed this so he decided to make the first move.

**"Hey! Gingka?! Earth to Gingka Hagane!"** Kenta waved his hand in front of his redhead friend but to his dismay the latter didn't even bat an eyelash as if in a trance.

**"Leave it Kenta; I've had enough of a gloomy Gingka for one day." **Benkei said almost flatly.

**"Wait, what happened?! Am I missing something?!"** Tsubasa asked.

**"Apparently. . . He had a little incident with his girlfriend last night . . . I hope you know what I mean?"** Benkei asked slyly.

**"Gingka has a girlfriend?!"** Tsubasa gasped as Benkei shot him another look.

**"Not HIS literal girlfriend! I meant Madoka!"** Benkei said almost slyly as last time, he smiled as he saw his silver haired companions hand fly to his mouth.

**"You don't say so. . ."** Tsubasa said slowly as Benkei leaned in closer.

**"Believe me! The story was almost as shocking."** Benkei replied.

**"Tell me all about it will 'ya?"**

**"With pleasure. . ."**

_'no wonder how my 'ice-cream incident' got out . . .' _Kenta thought as he shuffled in his seat _, 'guys I tell 'ya, gossip more than girls. Not the ordinary gossip . . . the nasty one.'_ He shivered at the thought as he spared a glance towards his to friends who were giggling and gossiping, he just sweat dropped.

**A/N: I know! I Know! Boooriiinnnggg! But it was necessary! This chapter revealed a lot about the plot in this story. So, if you have any theories about what is the real mystery in this book, feel free to review! Until next update . . .**

** -shiny is out!**


	6. three, two, one, let us leave!

**A/N: . . . well, writers block, that's all. Here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Song recommendation: **** blurred lines by Robin Thicke (seriously, don't even ask why . . . I felt like it . . . just the tune not the lyrics)**

**Dedication:**** Anna thanks for being an awesome reader!**

**Chapter 6: three, two, one let us leave! _  
><strong>**-thirty minutes later, since the gossip-**

**"Thanks bud. . ."** Tsubasa spoke sarcastically as he rubbed an ice pack over his now-so-swollen head.

**"Yeah, THANKS!"** Benkei spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice even though it was coated with irritatation.

Kenta sweat dropped as he stood up to help the poor blonde boy off the floor. Gingka on the other hand brushed off the imaginary dust that had accumulated over Tsubasa half broken HP tablet. How did this happen? Well, let's say it involved a tablet, the head and arm of two gossipers and the wrath of a heartbroken blader. . .

**~~~flashback~~~**

Tsubasa let out a few gasps as Benkei completed the story of how Gingka ended so grumpy today; somehow Kenta didn't have a good feeling about this . . .

**"I think it was Gingka's fault, I mean he should have acted more rationally. It was her first time and with her best friend of all the people, she might have freaked out!" **Tsubasa said as he fiddled with the paper weight completely unaware of the angry radiations that the Pegasus blader gave off.

**"No, I think its Madoka's fault; she shouldn't have left him in the first place."** Benkei stated.

**"But it IS Gingka's fault, do you have an idea of how Madoka must've felt!?"** Tsubasa stated as he lightly banged his fists on the desk.

**"No, it's her fault! Don't you have an idea of how he must've felt?"** Benkei tried to prove his point while Kenta watched them fight as a sense of bad omen crept over him.

**"Gingka's fault!"**

**"No, Madoka's!"**

**"Gingka!"**

**"Madoka"**

**"GINGKA"**

**"MADOKA"**

Kenta closed his eyes as to estimate the time when they would stop. The last thing he remembered was a loud bang and another one that followed closely before closing his eyes. Gingka had hit Benkei and Tsubasa with a tablet! Apparently it was the first thing he saw. A smile crept on Gingka's face as he crossed his arms examining the broken tablet.

Kenta was shocked to his roots; he hadn't seen Gingka hit anybody. Apparently someone else was shocked too, as Kenta heard a light thud. He looked behind to see a startled blonde boy on the floor, he didn't know how that boy ended on the floor, all he did know was Gingka looked satisfied.

**~~~end of flashback~~~**

**"That's what you get if you try and poke your oh-so-big noses in somebody else's business." ** Gingka spoke up just to earn a few hard glares from everyone in the room.

**"what now!?"** the redhead asked as rose from his seat to help the poor blonde up, who currently lay on the floor and was being helped by the young grenette.

**"What now?! DUDE! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE? YOU HIT US ON OUR HEADS WITH A FREAKIN' TABLET!? DO YOU HAVE YOUR SCREWS IN PLACE?! I HIGHLY DOUBT IT!"** Tsubasa shouted as he rubbed the ice pack on his head wincing ever so lightly.

**"You have a doubt? I am sure he has lost his marbles."** Benkei concluded as he rubbed his arm because of the pain.

**"whatever."** Gingka spoke a he helped the blonde up.** "Who are you again?"** the redhead directed his attention towards the blonde boy.

**"m-me?"** the boy spoke shivering slightly, not from the cold but from the scary aura that the Pegasus wielder gave off. Gingka raised his eyebrows while Kenta gave him a reassuring look.

**"I-I'm Marty Amano, the bey mechanic you asked for."** Finally gathering all her courage Madoka (disguised as Marty) spoke up.

**"Bey Mechanic?"** Gingka directed his attention towards Tsubasa.

**"Well, I thought, um- you might want a mechanic to accompany you, just in case."** The silver haired guy spoke as eyed Madoka before continuing **"but the mechanic I summoned went by the name of Dave. . ."**

**"Ye-yeah! My nickname is Dave but my real name is Marty."** Madoka responded fumbling a bit._ 'Great come up! Me! Nickname? What the hell was I thinking? They wouldn't buy it, stupid stupid me!'_ she thought mentally kicking herself.

**"Dave, hm. . .Ok! Fine! Now, let's leave before anyone else gets hurt or even dies."** Kenta spoke shivering slightly in the end; Gingka rolled his eyes while the others chuckled.

**"Wait! No introductions!?"** Kenta cried grabbing everyone's attention.

**"n-no need for that! I already know who you guys are." **Madoka said,

**"you are Benkei, you're Tsubasa, you're Kenta and . . .Gingka."** Madoka said pointing at every guy's direction while taking their names but the guys failed to understand why her voice wavered in the end.

**"I see that you've done your homework." **Tsubasa stated.

**"You guys are already pretty popular; I didn't need to research on you after all you're my best buds!"** Madoka spoke up enthusiastically but soon regretted.

**"I-I meant we'll be best buds, some day. . ."** she corrected awkwardly receiving a confused expression from everyone._ 'Great going. . .'_ she thought, mentally punching herself.

**"Yeah! Why not?"** Kenta filled up the awkward silence **"the best of buds!"**

Madoka smiled as she turned her attention towards the Pegasus wielder, to her surprise sadness flashed in his eyes. Madoka knew it was all her fault; she shouldn't have left him there, alone. She felt like hugging him and apologizing but it was too late, even if he tried she would mess up everything. And the last thing she wanted to do was mess everything up.

**"Let's leave"** Gingka spoke brusquely as he left the room; she hadn't seen this side of him. Did that day have this effect on him, thinking this filled her with grief.

**"Don't worry, he isn't always like that!"** Kenta snapped her out of her thoughts as he led her out of the room.

**A/N: I apologize for the extremely late update, sorry! So, I worked out a schedule, this story will be updated weekly that is in every seven days. Nevertheless, love it? Hate it? Please rate it! Lots of love all of to you!**

**-shiny is out!**


	7. hypothermia

**A/N: hello people and I wish you all a very (belated) merry Christmas! Sorry for the awfully late update, I won't make any excuses other than I was stuck on a major writers block. I almost pulled out all my hair in frustration lol! Nonetheless, here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own metal fight beyblade. **

**Dedication: ****to all my awesome readers and reviewers!**

**_Chapter 7: hypothermia__**

They had been walking for quite a while. Six hours to be exact, it may seem exaggerated but it was true. Gingka, Benkei and Kenta seemed used to all this walking but Madoka, well, she wasn't keeping up well.

**"ENOUGH! I can't walk anymore!" **Madoka cried as her jelly like legs gave up beneath her. Kenta let out a sigh, Benkei followed suit but Gingka was as fresh as the early morning dew.

**"Come on guys! We have to get to the other side as soon as possible!"** Gingka spoke up as he punched his fist in the air receiving a groan from each one of the other travelers. His face dropped on seeing the others drop down on the lush green grass.

**"It's almost dusk. I think we should take a break now, Gingka and don't forget Marty isn't used to all this travelling."** Kenta informed politely with Benkei nodding in the background.

**"Yeah dude, I mean Marty should be spared with a break, he isn't used to all this." **Benkei added.

Gingka sighed as he looked at the faces of his travelling companions, suddenly his eyes landed on Madoka. Madoka being completely unaware of the redheads gaze continued pressing out the creases on her shirt. Somehow, the Pegasus wielder couldn't help but notice the how gracefully her hands moved or how her lips turned upside down just because she couldn't press out a certain crease or how her eyes twinkled familiarly. Somehow he could not tear his eyes off the faux blonde, the blonde-haired person reminded him of someone, someone who he longed to embrace or even touch. He did not know why he felt that way, but somehow he couldn't get a certain brunette out of his head. However, she had bought nothing but pain to him so he decided not let the brunette take over his thoughts and suppressed his thought focusing on the situation at hand.

Gingka wasn't known to be harsh on people, so he decided to spare all of them a break, camping there for the night. Letting on a small smile he spoke up

**"Ok fine! I mean, a little rest won't hurt. Besides we have to stop and camp somewhere."**

This mere dialogue lit up everybody's faces, especially Madoka's.

**"Thanks Gingka!"** said Benkei, Kenta and Madoka in unison flashing a smile to the redhead. In return, the redheads smile widened. The smile had a great effect on the fake blonde's heart as it filled with warmth. She stared at the wide, beautiful and unwavering smile that covered his handsome face. Even though she quickly averted her gaze, this little action had caught the attention of a suspicious bull blader.

Benkei wasn't that naïve to not notice the little glances that the blonde spared his red-haired friend, this added to his suspicions. After reflecting on the previous thoughts, the plum haired blader arrived at a conclusion, Marty was either Madoka or he was homosexual, he preferred the former even if it wasn't true. However, whatever be the reason he wasn't going to let this slip easily.

**"So, where do we camp?"** Madoka's voice cut in Benkei's thoughts.

**"That is a good question, Marty. Can you hear a sound?"** the ruby haired questioned.

**"Hear what sound?"**

**"Sound?"**

**"I can't hear anything."**

**"Hear closely."**

**"Kay"**

Kenta strained his ears to hear any kind of sound that could possibly be audible. Madoka cupped one of her ears while Benkei cupped both his ears. A familiar sound greeted their ears, sound of a flowing river.

**"That's the sound of-"**

**"A river, yes. There is a river nearby, so we'll camp there." ** Gingka completed Madoka as he lent his hand to everybody to help them up.

After pulling up Benkei and Kenta he offered his had to Madoka. She hesitated a little but finally took his hand in hers. Never in her life something had felt so right, the way his hand locked onto hers made her blush a coral pink, it was as if they were two pieces of a the same puzzle. They were made for each other, she didn't want to let his thoughts invade her mind and cloud her judgment. The warmth emanating from his hand was so comfortable that Madoka didn't want to let go, not yet. However, she failed to acknowledge Gingka's expression and the swiftness in releasing his hand from her grasp.

He didn't know if it was possible but Marty's hand was the same as Madoka's, the softness was too familiar to him but deeming it as impossible, he brushed it off.

**"So, shall we?"** Gingka announced.

**"Lead the way."** The others responded.

**_~time skip, after setting up the camp~_**

They camped beside a beautiful river. All that could be heard was the soft sound of the flowing water. The birds seemed to retreat to their nests and the fireflies adorned the vicinity. Stars dotted the sky forming god-knows-how -many constellations.

**"All set! Now, let's go to sleep!"** Madoka announced as she heaved a sigh.

**"But . . . the water looks so-s . . .****_ inviting_****."** Benkei spoke and it seemed all the boys agreed, of course who wouldn't when they were camping beside a beautiful river.

It took a while for Madoka to understand the meaning of the sentence but when she did, she wished she didn't. Her eyes opened wide. _'No-no, no. there is no way in hell that's happening.' _ Madoka thought as she held her hand up in disagreement.

**"Wait! You are not going to take a dip in the river are you? Are you insane?! Its night time!"** she asked, her voice was coated with a sense of fear, fear of what one may ask, naked men is the reply.

**"Come on! Don't be a spoilsport! It'll be fun." **Gingka requested.

**"Yeah, Marty! Don't spoil the fun."** Benkei joined.

**"I agree!"** Kenta spoke.

**"No, no. you can't it's too cold out here and the water'll be colder . . ." **Madoka started as a frown appeared on everybody else's face. She had to think of a way to not let them swim in the river.

**"Your point?"** Benkei asked.

**"My-my point is . . . ummm . . . what if you catch a cold or worse, hypothermia? It's quite cold, you know . . ."** Madoka started trying to convince everyone as she glanced at the river, the river seemed a bit too fast, a bit too cold, a bit too . . . vicious. However, her words didn't have any effect on the guys as they started to strip their clothing off.

If she stayed there for just a few seconds more, she would be scarred for life. Therefore, she decided to go back in the tents and sleep but someone didn't seem too happy about her decision.

That someone was Gingka.

**"Come on Marty! Join us, it's gonna be fun!" **Gingka spoke as he plastered on one of his signature smiles. If this was any other day, Madoka would have melted because of that smile but that day was different.

**"No"**

**"Come on!"**

**"No, and I don't wanna catch a cold."**

**"We won't let you catch one plus it's not like we'll spend an hour in there."**

**"No."**

**"Yes. Remember, we have a policy, no friend left behind!"**

**"Forget 'bout the policy, I wanna be left behind."**

**"Fine! Do what you want."**

**"I will!"**

Madoka frowned as she made her way back to her tent but failed to notice the small mischievous smirk on Gingka's face and his whispers to Kenta.

She couldn't decipher their next move, all she felt was two arms grabbing her and throwing her in the river. She didn't even have the time to scream or let out a cry for help as she felt her body being exposed to the cold water of the river. She was a great swimmer and she could have swum through the water if the water was not that deep or the flow of the river wasn't that strong. The next she heard was muffled cries and numbness taking over her body. The last thing she said was of just two words before her vision turned pitch black.

**"Gingka . . . help."**

**A/N**

**Oh my god! Madoka's drowning! Nevertheless, how'd you like the chapter? Love it? Hate it? However, please rate it! Until next chapter . . .**

**-shiny is out!**


	8. Disclosure

**A/N: hello people! How are you? Here is an extra late update for you, sorry ;P *is shot*! Anyway without further ado, here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing!**

**Song recommendation:**** Night after night by Laura marling. (Just the tune)**

**_Chapter 8: Disclosure__**

_Darkness._

_Cold._

_Numbness._

Was all Madoka could feel, she felt the water gulping her into its endless darkness. She wanted to fight the current but her legs had already given up from the walk before, she could do nothing except submit to her fate. Letting go of all the fine threads of hope, her mind submitted to death. People say life is beautiful lie while death is the ugly truth. Madoka didn't know if it was true or not but she certainly knew this was her end.

She drifted off to oblivion; a woefully happy feeling overpowered her consciousness. She felt a tug, she thought of the tug as a pull signaling her that it was time to leave the mortal world and join _him_ for the rest of eternity. For what seemed like a few hours, she slipped in and out of consciousness. After a while, a burst of bright light surrounded her.

She looked below to find her original body but the surrounding did not seem too real. She gazed at the horizon, it was white and bright.

'Where am I?' The brunette thought as she looked around, only to be met with a bright light. Then the realization dawned upon her.

_'A-am I-I d-dead?' _

**_'No but Yes'_** an unfamiliar voice sounded through the surreal vicinity.

_'What!? Who are you and what are you saying? ' _Madoka spoke up as she looked around to find somebody, _anybody. _

**_'You can't see me, my child but you should know you are not dead but the same time you are dead." _** The voice sounded again.

_'I don't get you . . . what do you mean, exactly?' _ Madoka asked in a small voice, tears threatened her eyes.

**_'You, my child are struggling between life and death_****.'** The voice sounded yet again carrying no emotion.

_'y-you mean, I'm comatose?'_

**_'Well yes, you could say that.'_**

_'But-but how?'_

**_'Don't you remember? You fell in a river?'_**

_'Yes, I do but nothing after that. Did I . . . die down there, in the water?'_ she asked, thoughts of her body lying lifelessly on the riverbed crossed her mind. She didn't want to die a death like that. Actually, she never thought of dying at the first place. Even if she did she wanted to die a peaceful death, she was ready to die after she'd seen the faces of her grand children, just a womanly wish.

**'No'**

_'So, where did I die?' _

**'You didn't die, at least for now you aren't dead. One of your friends pulled you up; I can't tell you anymore than that.'**

_'Why not?'_

**'I'm prohibited.'**

_'By whom?'_

**_'That should be none of your concern instead you should be counting your minutes, you don't have much time left to live'_**

_'b-but what about my friends? What about Gingka?'_ what were to happen to her friends? A tear escaped her eyes at the thought. She could brawl but she didn't, the sorrow was too great that even her tear ducts went dry. What about _them_? They would never get to know Marty was Madoka, they would bury her deeming she was Marty but they would really be burying Madoka. After that, they would look for her when they come back from their travels but wouldn't find her. They may even send out a search team for her but she would never be found, she would forever be labeled as missing and nobody would know that in reality she is dead.

A flurry of tears streamed down her eyes, she would never be able to tell her parents how much she loved them or how much she enjoyed Benkei's cooking, Tsubasa's karaoke-pop-star-voice, Kyuoya's annoyed face, Hikaru's 'girl talk' and having ice cream with Kenta and Yuu. Moreover, she couldn't even confess her true feelings for a certain somebody.

**_' they'd have to live their life in the absence of your presence.'_**

_'But why?'_

**'****_It is bound to happen someday, you are going to die someday so why not today?'_**

_'I know! But I don't want to die like this.'_

**_'You cannot decide when you live or when you die-'_**

_'But I decide if I give up or not. And I will not give up my hope.'_

**_'Very well, I did not tell you to give up hoping, in the end I know you are going to die. But let me ask, why are you so concerned to live?'_**

_'I can't die, I have a person to protect and a family to go back home too.'_

**_'Every body that dies has a family to go home to and a person to protect. Moreover, the people you are talking about can protect themselves. It's a surprise you lived so long; usually people submit to death easily, you really want to live, don't you?'_**

_'Yes'_

**_'But you have to die; it's only a matter of few seconds.'_**

_'I will not die, not today.'_

**_'You have to.'_**

_'No, I don't.'_

**_'You know that very well mortal, you can't quarrel with or fight me, can you now?'_**

_'But it doesn't hurt to try, does it?'_ a self-assured _smirk_ coated her face.

**_'You are the first mortal to question my decision.'_**

_'Is that something I should be happy about?'_

**_'I will grant you your life-'_**

_'What?! Tha-that's great!'_

**_'but to gain something you have to loose something, you will gain your life back but in return fate will take away something from you . . .and you won't have the chance to complain'_**

_'If that means I can save Gingka, then be it. You can take whatever you want . . . I won't complain.' _ Madoka was quick to reply. However, little did she know that these words would affect her badly . . .

**_'Do I have your word?'_**

_'Yes, you have my word'_

**_'Fine, you seem to care a lot about this 'Gingka' person, does he play an important part in your life?'_**

_'Exceptionally important.'_

**_'So you have given me your word and now I can grant you your life.'_**

_'But how come you decided to change your decision?'_

**_'I am impressed with you, my child. The bonds you share with your friends are exceptionally strong and your desire to live is not unnecessary .you have a pure soul. I can let you go. Moreover, I have your word.'_**

_'Really? THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!'_

Madoka wanted to thank the inexplicable voice again but she couldn't, she wanted to speak but her voice box denied. She suddenly felt so weak, her head throbbed, her stomach lurched and an excruciating pain coursed down her body with a sharp jab of pain in her lungs. She wanted to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. The brightness slowly faded away before her mind could process what was happening she was back in reality.

**_~Reality~_**

Madoka coughed hysterically as she tried to open her eyes. Letting out a grunt and a couple of coughs she stabilized herself and tried to look around. A large warm hand supported her lower back while another hand patted her upper back. Her eyes were still blurry but she could make out where she was. She was in her tent, alive. She would've cried tears of joy if it weren't for the fact that Benkei sat just beside her, his hands supported and patted her back.

She was ecstatic that she was alive but a sudden realization dawned upon her, that's when the fear started to set in. she could have been caught and her real identity could've been disclosed or worse. Her hands started to sweat as she ran her weak hand trough her hair pulling out a few strands in the process; she looked at those strands that confirmed that her blonde wig was intact. She mover hands below to her neck and just above her stomach to feel if the breast binders were intact, they were. She breathed a relived sigh, as everything that transformed her into a male was unharmed. Before her mind could wander off to other places Benkei's voice sounded.

**"How are you feeling?" **Benkei asked sympathetically.

**"Ok I guess but I still feel a little heavy and wet." **Madoka replied in a very hoarse and low voice.

**"Ohh. . .I think I'll get you a towel but before that I am really sorry that those two idiots literally threw you in that river."** Benkei spoke earnestly.

**"Umm . . . what is done is done, I think we should forget it, it's for the best."** Madoka replied, unsure of what she should say. She was mad at them for throwing her into the river but she did not have that much of power to go and confront them or scold them. _'Plus Gingka would've already taken the blame on him and the guilt would've almost given him his punishment by now. That's fair, I guess.' _The faux blonde thought.

**"But they literally threw you in that river! THEY THREW YOU! MARTY THEY FREAKING' THREW YOU IN THAT VICIOUS RIVER, YOU COULD HAVE DIED DOWN THERE!"** Benkei shouted flailing his arms slightly.

**"Benkei I know but don't you think it's better to forget all this and move on plus I'm sure they didn't 'throw' me in the river intentionally and even if they did they'd never have had thought of the outcomes that action could yield. I forgive them, you should too."** Madoka stated as she started to look around as if searching for something. In the back of her mind, she thought why Benkei cared for her as if she was someone he knew very well even thought he met 'Marty' roughly two days ago.

**"If you say so . . . I think you are being too kind. I must admit, both of them are guilty of 'throwing' you in the river" **Benkei replied scratching the back of his neck.

**"Thanks Benkei and I guess that's enough of a punishment for them."** Madoka replied with a small smile.

**"You're welcome and yeah."**

**"Hmm. . .So, what happened after I . . ." **Madoka trailed off, her fingers shaking at the thought of the experience.

**"Nearly drowned? I think you should rest now; I do not want to stress your mind with stories that can be told later on too. Plus it's more of a bed time story." **Benkei quickly changed the subject as to not burden the blonde.

**"How so?"**

**"you know, a girl drowns in a river her 'dream prince' fishes her out saving her, the only bit remaining in your story was the 'prince' did not kiss you."** Benkei rambled on but Madoka's eyes widened at his speech.

**"What!? What kind of a story is that and how is it a bed time story?!"** the faux blonde said anxiously, did Benkei just refer to her as the girl, did he know her secret?

**"N-NO! I meant, yo-you are n-not a-a girl bu-but it was just like a fairy tale sequence! N-no offence intended! Let's just forget I even said that. Scratch that, cut it, forget it!" ** Benkei stumbled at his words as he waved his hands in the air in a negative notion, which induced an awkward silence. However, Benkei had to break the ice.

**"So, can I ask you a question? Nothing much." ** Benkei asked, his eyes reflected suspicion.

**"Yeah, go ahead." **Madoka wasn't sure what Benkei was going to ask but she had a bad feeling about it.

**"Are you hiding something from us that you shouldn't be?"** he asked while Madoka's face paled.

**"w-what? I would never hide something from you guys." **She said having difficulty in finding words for her to say**.**

**"Are you sure?" **Benkei asked unsure of her answer.

**"Cent percent. But why do you ask?" **even though her statement was bold her voice wavered.

**"Nothing, just out of curiosity. You seem quite an enigmatic person to me." ** Benkei said searching for a come up to cover up his suspicion.

**"Well that's a misconception, I'm quite open to everyone and I sure am not difficult to understand." ** Madoka replied.

**"Then I must be thinking too hard. Hehehe" **Benkei said awkwardly.

A small smile broke out on Madoka's face as she thought she was out of the whole fiasco of her disguise.

**"Well . . . anyways have you seen my phone anywhere?"** Madoka inquired.

**"Oh yes! Your phone and your bag are kept outside along with a bottle and I think I should take your leave and let you rest for the night." **Benkei pointed out with Madoka slightly nodding her head in acknowledgement.

**"Thanks Benkei you are really sweet. Well, Good night and sweet dreams." **She said in a very Madoka-like voice.

The purple haired blader started leaving the tent while the disguised brunette sighed in relief as she started to massage her sore neck. The bull blader suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning around with a mischievous smile on his face he said

**"Good night and sweet dreams to you too . . .****_ Madoka_****."**

Saying the faux blondes face paled would be a huge understatement.

**A/N: so, how was it? Love it? Hate it? However, please review it! I apologize again for the extremely late update but anyway what do think is going to happen next? Did Benkei tell the others about Marty's dirty little secret to anyone? Some of you may have found the starting of the chapter quite . . . unnecessary but believe me it is necessary .Until next chapter . . . **

**-shiny is out!**


	9. stargazing

**A/N: hello! How are you today? Anyway, let's start with the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9: stargazing_**

**"Good night and sweet dreams . . .****_ Madoka._**"

Her jaw dropped to the floor, literally. Before her mind could process anything Benkei spoke again,

**"I'll be stargazing."**

He left the brunette alone in her tent to figure out his message; thankfully, the disguised brunette understood his message. She couldn't think now, she just had to clarify herself to the bull blader.

**_Outside, after Madoka's explanation_**

**"So, that's how it is . . ."** Benkei started, his face wasn't painted with any emotion.

**"I know, I shouldn't have done this. I'm a despicable human being; I risked my-no-****_our _****safety for my selfish reasons."** Madoka said sighing woefully.

**"Your selfish reason?" **a borderline annoyed tone coated Benkei's voice.** "Madoka, Gingka's our friend too. So, if you do anything to protect him, it'll not be considered as a selfish act. I hope you get what I mean." **He continued.

**"WH-what?! You're not mad at me?"** Madoka asked, borderline suspicious.

**"Not in the least. Actually, if you ask me, I'm a bit surprised."** Benkei answered smirking.

**"Huh?"**

**"I mean, how did you manage to pull this off? Being a guy? You're usually so girly."** Benkei informed seeming deep in thought.

"**Should I be mad? You called a guy girly."** Madoka answered, reverting in her man like voice, Benkei chuckled.

**"Thanks, Benkei, for understanding."**

**"Anything for friends." **Benkei smiled. **"Anyway, I should be heading back to my tent, you should too." **He stifled a yawn.

**"Nah, I like the weather here besides the sky's so clear, it's a perfect night for stargazing."** The faux blonde replied. Benkei nodded heading back to his tent. Madoka sighed and lay back in the soft green grass. A light wind caressed her blonde locks and kissed her face.

Madoka often wondered that how could the sky be dotted with all those millions of beautiful and twinkling stars making many beautiful constellations. There may be more than thirty constellations in the sky but Madoka's favorite was the Pegasus.

**"You like to stargaze too, eh Marty?" **a voice spoke, Madoka wasn't surprised at the voice, as she knew the voice belonged to

**"Gingka"**

**"Isn't it pretty." **Gingka asked turning his face to the faux blonde. Moonlight hit his face in the most beautiful way ever, the light wind ruffled his hair and his eyes reflected innocence. She could stare at him for an eternity, he looked gorgeous, breathtaking.

_'Yes you are pretty.'_ Was all Madoka wanted to say, instead she turned back to look at the sky.

**"I'm sorry, Marty. I am really, really, really and once again really sorry. I shouldn't have done that, you could've got hurt." **Gingka said, sadness coated his voice. Madoka frowned; she never liked seeing Gingka sad.

**"No need to apologize, I've already forgiven you."**

**"But- for real?"**

**"Yeah, for real. I had to forgive you because you saved me." **

**"Well, thanks and that's great!" **the redhead's face brightened. Madoka found it extremely cute whenever his face brightened, it seemed as if he was just handed a big box of double beef burgers.

**"What's your favorite constellation? Mine is-" **Gingka, asked turning his face towards the black sky.

**"Pegasus, I know."** Madoka said unknowingly while gignka eyed her in suspicion.

**"How do you know . . .?" **the redhead asked narrowing in eyes in suspicion.

**"u-umm . . ." **the faux blonde gulped as she fumbled with her words. She was in deep waters now; she had to do something before it was too late.

**"Wait a second, your eyes were teal colored right? How come they are turquoise now?" ** The Pegasus wielder asked sitting up with his hands supporting his torso. Madoka just gulped.

How could she be so stupid? She wanted to kick herself badly, how could she forget about her contacts.

**"Ummmm . . . I-I wear . . . contacts!" **Madoka replied internally sighing as she noticed the redheads' eyes reverting to their normal shape.

**"Why?"**

**"I like the color teal better."**

**"But the color of your eyes is so beautiful"**

**"t-thanks" **Madoka said as she blushed lightly.

"**It reminds me of someone. . ." **Gingka started as he stared into oblivion. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out whom he was referring too. However, Madoka knew bringing up this subject would leave her crying in the end.

She had anticipated the next move. Gingka's body stiffened, his jaws clenched and his eyes filled up with hatred and some other emotion she couldn't figure out.

**"But it doesn't matter now, does it. She left me-" **gignka spat out as he as interrupted by Madoka.

**"NO! I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU!" **Madoka said as hot tears prickled her eyes. She didn't leave him; she would never have left him there. She didn't know what went wrong; maybe it was the small chit. . .

**"What?! What are you saying?"** Gingka asked as he cocked his brow.

Madoka gulped, she had been gulping for quite a while now. How could she be so stupid to let out her true identity this easily, Benkei had already found out who she was and now she couldn't risk anything, she had to think of a come up. ASAP.

**"Isn't the sky so pretty?" **Madoka fretted as she looked up to the sky; however, Gingka's intense gaze was still glued on her.

After a moment of awkward silence Gingka finally spoke up,

**"I think the water's getting to you head." **Gingka said as he scratched his head.

**"Yeah . . . wait a second! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" **Madoka hollered as she blushed in embarrassment, Gingka chuckled.

**"I meant what I said. You've finally cracked." ** Gingka said as she stuck out his tongue playfully at the faux blonde. Madoka's face further heated as she punched Gingka on the arm.

He laughed, she chuckled. He laughed so beautifully. The way his eyes sparkled, the way his lips curled, the beautiful and melodic laugh. He was so enchanting, as if he had just stepped out of a fairytale.

**"Marty . . . stop smiling like that, it's creeping me out . . ." **Gingka said as he looked at Madoka, she was smiling like an idiot.

**"Huh?" ** Madoka said as she snapped out of her daze just to see Gingka poking her forehead.

**"Knock, knock." **The redhead said as he knocked her head again. If Madoka weren't so lost in the heat emanating from his hand, she would've replied with a witty come back. She wanted to hug him so badly that she had to bite her tongue to restrain from the sudden urge.

**"Sorry Marty, I have some bad news for you . . . your top floor is empty!" **Gingka replied laughing.

Was it his laugh, was it his smile, his eyes or the warmth emanating from him. She felt dizzy, nauseous even. Her world spun, words muffled and she felt the need to vomit. Her legs wobbled and her head pounded the next thing she knew was

**Darkness . . .**

**A/N: how was it? Love it! Hate it! However, please rate it! Anyway, there was some foreshadowing in this chapter if you squint. So, what do you think is going to happen? Many of you may have guessed! Until next chapter . . .**

**-shiny is out!**


	10. Aliens, crazy theories and vomit

**A/N: this chapter speaks for _itself._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own anything!_**

**_Chapter 10: aliens, crazy theories and vomit_-_**

**"Could be because of the water."**

**"I'm still telling you, it's because of an alien."**

**"It could be the water . . ."**

**"It is the water, Gingka."**

**"No, no, I still think it's an alien. . ."**

**"Shut up, Kenta" **

**"What? Just trying to lighten up the mood!"**

If looks could kill, Kenta would have been dead at least ten times now. Gingka and Benkei were discussing the factors that could've lead to the sudden fainting of their blonde companion. After almost an hour of bickering, no, discussing they arrived on a conclusion- Marty fainted because he was -accidentally- drowned in the water.

**"So, when is Marty gonna regain consciousness?" **the redhead asked looking at the unconscious Marty.

**"soon." **Benkei replied tending the fire.

**"Hmmmm" **

**"Hey guys, can I propose a wild theory?" **Kenta said as scratched the back of his neck. Benkei didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this 'theory'.

**"Only if it isn't about aliens."** the redhead said sighing.

**"It's not; you've got nothing to worry about! It's just; don't you think Marty has a striking resemblance to Madoka?" ** Kenta asked just to earn an uncertain look from Gingka. Benkei stiffened at those words, what if Kenta knew about Marty being Madoka.

**"He looks like Madoka except the eyes and the hair but maybe it's just a coincidence and besides what is your point?" **Gingka said clenching his jaw slightly. Kenta and Benkei both knew that the former was treading deep waters.

**"My point is . . . that maybe, just maybe. . .Marty ****_is_**** Madoka." **Kenta said carefully, he knew that talking about Madoka in front of Gingka was _extremely _dangerous . . .

**"What?! How did you even reach to this conclusion? I mean, they do resemble each other and their surnames are the same too but that doesn't mean Madoka ****_is _****Marty." **Benkei quickly replied, he had to stop this conversation from progressing further. Gingka shot an annoyed look at the pruple-headded blader.

**"But Benkei, they look so similar and their body language is the same, plus they have the same temper issues." **Kenta reasoned but his gaze escaped the anger emanating from the Pegasus blader.

**"If that's so, maybe Madoka and Marty are related but the thought that they are the same person is just bizarre. ****_Too bizarre._****" ** Benkei answered, he wanted to duct tape Kenta's mouth so bad that he had to bite his tongue to resist the urge.

**"But . . . believe me . . . Marty ****_is_**** Madoka." **Kenta persuaded.

**"Don't jump to conclusions,Kenta. If you can gather enough clues to prove your theory then we'll think about it." ** Benkei told Kenta. They failed to notice the anger emanating from the redhead, yet again.

**"But-" **Kenta started but was soon cut off by a _very angry _Gingka.

**"This topic is closed for discussion." ** Gingka said his voice barely audible. His voice was deep and angry.

**"But-"**

**"I SAID, THIS TOPIC IS CLOSED FOR DISCUSSION! EVERYONE TO THEIR TENTS NOW!" **Gingka shouted as he stood up.

**"Okay . . . was just a theory . . . you didn't need to blow up like that. . ." **Kenta said moving towards his tent. Benkei chuckled in the background earning a sharp glare from the green haired blader.

**"Benkei, you stay here, I'm going for a walk." **Gingka said as he turned around. **"And inform me when he wakes up."**

**"Ok, fine."**

Benkei added more firewood to the fire as he glanced towards the faux blonde. _'You'll get us killed Madoka.' _Benkei thought.

Madoka moaned as she rubbed her eyes open. Her head still felt dizzy and she felt like vomiting. She slowly tried to sit with her hands supporting her torso.

**"Hey Benkei . . ." **Madoka started as she rubbed her eyes, she tried to concentrate on the fire but the back flips her stomach did, made it extremely difficult.

**"Hey Madoka, I mean Marty." **Benkei said as he smiled lightly. **"How are you feeling?"**

**"Fine, I guess. Although my stomach would beg to differ." **Madoka said as her stomach back flipped again.

**"Why? What happened?"**

**"My stomach is performing a circus in my body. I don't know but I feel really weird . . ." **Madoka started as she stared at the fire. **"Never mind, where is Gingka?"**

**"Too much worried about your future husband, eh Madoka?" **Benkei said as he smiled teasingly. Madoka just blushed a deep pink.

**"S-shut up."**

**"Fine"**

**"Seriously, where is Gingka?" **

**"He's gone for a walk."**

**"Oh, ok!"**

**"Anyway, can you tend to the fire? I'm feeling sleepy."**

**"Yeah, why not."**

**"Thanks!" **Benkei said as he handed the fire-tending stick to Madoka.

**_"Where are you Gingka?" _** Madoka said softly as saw Benkei heading towards his tent.

She shivered, it was pretty cold and she needed some heat. Suddenly a picture of her cuddling with Gingka popped in her head, warming her cheeks up.

**"Looking for me?" **a figure asked as it stepped in the small clearing interrupting her train of thoughts.

**"Hey! Gingka!" **Madoka replied enthusiastically ignoring the continuous back flips of her stomach. Somehow, seeing Gingka made her day.

**"Hey . . . how are you feeling now?" **Gingka asked, seeming as uninterested as one could be. He was still sour from the talk with Kenta.

**"Fine but I think my stomach wouldn't agree" **Madoka said as she stood up and advanced towards the Pegasus wielder. Gingka just raised his eyebrow on her sudden advancements.

**"Gingka, I'm sorry." **The disguised brunette said.

**"Why are you apologizing?" **Gingka asked, his voice softened.

**"I have caused you so much trouble. . ." **Madoka said hanging her head down in shame. Her stomach was getting worse by the moment.

**"It doesn't matter. Friends stick up for each other!" **Gingka smiled warmly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Madoka melted, she felt like swooning. His eyes were so warm and inviting, his smile so beautiful and his smell so musky and intoxicating. Her mind wandered to the night she spent with him, the night his smell covered her body, the night her heart melted into his, the night that was probably the best moment in her life. She blushed a dark and warm red, she strongly wanted to experience the night with him again, the night when he was the only person she could think about.

**"Hey! Marty! Don't you dare faint on me again?" ** Gingka said as he snapped his fingers in front of her, snapping her out of her wild fantasy.

**"No I won-" **Madoka started but the sudden build up of bile in her throat caused her to stop.

Before she could comprehend something, a wave of nausea washed over making her vomit out all her dinner, lunch and probably breakfast too on the person standing in front of her. She vomited again, emptying her stomach completely.

Gingka's eyes widened as he shook his hand slightly ridding it of any bile. His expression was unreadable. He just glanced down seeing his clothes covered with bile that included bits and pieces of carrots and god-knows what.

**"Sorry . . ." **Madoka said gulping.

**"Never mind . . . you were sick so you are forgiven-" **before Gingka could say anything, Madoka vomited on him again.

**"Oh my god! I am so so so sorry!" **Madoka said again wiping off the bile from her face.

**"DO. NOT. UTTER. A. SINGLE. WORD!" **Gingka said as raised his hand signaling a stop. His eyes watered and his face twisted. He turned around and moved towards the river.

**"I'll wash your clothes!"**

**"Ugghhh."**

**"I'll do anything you say, Gingka!"**

He stopped at her words as he wickedly smiled to himself, thinking,

_'That, you'll have to Madoka, that you'll have to. . . Madoka Amano . . .'_

**A/N: perhaps not my best but at least I tried! Anyway, if you feel inclined please leave a review! It would make my day! So, were you surprised or did you see this coming? What will Gingka do to Marty now that he knows her true identity? Until next chapter . . . **

**-shiny is out!**


End file.
